The catwoman Legacy
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Terry is on patrol one night and it soon changes his life. He discovers a former cat burgular has a grand daughter willing to carry on the legacy but will what happened the the original happen to Terry and the new Catwoman?


Bruce sighed as he waited for a report from Terry; he was getting too old for this.  
  
Suddenly a light began to flash on the map of the city.  
  
"Terry an alarm has gone off at the bank of fifty Ninth Street. Police haven't been contacted yet." Said Bruce.  
  
"I'll be right there," said Terry.  
  
Bruce turned on Terry's camera. And saw the images of inside the bank.  
  
He saw a flash of grey.  
  
"Turn around Terry what was that?" asked Bruce.  
  
"What was what?" asked Terry looking around.  
  
"Never mind." Said Bruce believing he'd imagined it.  
  
"What actually broke in?" asked Terry turning the infrared on his mask.  
  
"I don't know. I'm accessing the security system now," said Bruce typing in instructions to Terry's mask.  
  
"Hey it looks like a chick broke in.," said Terry who was flying around looking for the perpetrator.  
  
"I'm zooming in now," said Bruce freezing the image and zooming in slowly.  
  
"It is a chick," said Terry.  
  
"She look familiar Terry?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Not really, all I can see is the mask." said Terry.  
  
"I've seen that mask before, I'm sure of It.," said Bruce zooming in the picture and looking through a database.  
  
"Well?" asked Terry crouching on the rafters.  
  
"I thought so. I saw this mask back in my generation." said Bruce matching the picture.  
  
"What is it?" asked Terry.  
  
"It's Cat woman," said Bruce.  
  
"What?" asked Terry.  
  
"Nothing. Just stop the person and come back to base. I'll tell you then," said Bruce.  
  
Terry walked into the cave and saw Bruce at the computer.  
  
"So you said something about a Cat woman?" asked Terry taking off the head of the costume.  
  
"Yeah. Back when I was batman I remember this one woman called Selina Kyle. We met at a charity benefit and got really close. But that night Cat woman broke into the bank. She stole some jewels and I caught her.  
  
I never realised the connection between the two at first until I saw the costume in her flat. I caught her that night and though I realised how much I loved her I let her be put into jail.  
  
She died in jail and her costume was kept in her safety deposit box," explained Bruce.  
  
"Wow. So how do you think the costume was found?" asked Terry.  
  
"I don't know. The old jail was knocked down years ago but the boxes were left in a vault in the ruins. Who ever got the Cat woman costume must have broke into the vault somehow," pondered Bruce typing in the database for a location of the old jail's ruins.  
  
"Maybe I should check out the vault," said Terry.  
  
"Of course. I'll keep in touch," said Bruce.  
  
Terry jumped back into bat mobile and flew toward the centre of the city.  
  
Terry soon reached the old ruins of the jail that had been destroyed.  
  
"So which way is it to the vault?" asked Terry standing inside the gates.  
  
"According to an old map that I found in the database it is directly straight ahead of the main entrance," said Bruce.  
  
"Thanks." said Terry flying into the ruins and up the vault.  
  
He tried to open it but found it was shut tight.  
  
"Well it's locked tight. Maybe there's another way in?" asked Terry.  
  
Bruce bit his lips as he looked through the blue prints.  
  
" The ventilation system over the vault is still there but I don't see how it's possible to have got into the vault through the vents." said Bruce.  
  
"I'll try it. Maybe the costume burglar left a way in.," said Terry flying up to the vents and crawling through.  
  
He looked down and saw a vent over the vault was open.  
  
"Yep the vent is still being used," said Terry.  
  
He jumped down the open vent and looked around at all the boxes that were scatter in all directions.  
  
"Looks like who ever was here knew what they were looking for." whispered Terry.  
  
"Look for the box and see if it's still here." said Bruce.  
  
Terry rummaged among the boxes and soon found a metal box marked 'convict 9043.'  
  
"What was Kyle's convict number?" asked Terry looking the box over.  
  
"I think it was 9043.check if a locket is still in there, it has Egyptian markings," said Bruce.  
  
Terry opened the box easily and saw a silver locket covered in small pictures.  
  
"Looks like the locket is still here, but no sign of the costume." said Terry.  
  
"Bring the locket back here. Maybe the costume stealer left their finger prints on it." said Bruce.  
  
Terry put the locket in his belt and dropped the box when he saw a person in a costume.  
  
"Send me a visual of the costume. I think I found the perpetrator," said Terry.  
  
Bruce sent an image of the costume to Terry's helmet and Terry nodded.  
  
"That's it. I've found her." said Terry.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't batman. How did I know you'd be here sooner or later?" asked the costumed figure.  
  
"What are you doing in that costume?" asked Terry.  
  
"None of your business bat boy. I could tell you weren't the real McCoy that my grand mother loved," sneered the figure.  
  
"What are you on about? Show your self." said Terry.  
  
"Why should I?" asked the figure.  
  
" Just step out the shadows." said Terry.  
  
The figure sighed and stepped out the shadows.  
  
Terry felt a gasp catch in his throat.  
  
The costume perfectly fitted all her curves in the right places and her large green eyes looked at him, curiously.  
  
"Something wrong bat boy?" asked the figure a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"No nothing. What are you doing here?" asked Terry.  
  
"I always come here. Seems like the only place I can visit my grandmother's ashes," said the figure the sarcasm gone.  
  
"How did you know the suit was here anyway?" asked Terry.  
  
"What's with all the questions bat boy? Anyway I've got to run, maybe I'll see you around town sometime." said the figure before she climbed up into the vents.  
  
"What should I do Bruce?" asked Terry, torn between going after her or following his boss's orders.  
  
"Just let her go. Come back to the manor, I need to inspect the locket." said Bruce.  
  
"You know if I weren't in the costume I bet she would have fallen for me," said Terry jumped back into the vent.  
  
"I'm sure she would Romeo, now hurry up." Said Bruce.  
  
Terry sighed as he crawled through and jumped down the other opening.  
  
"You have any idea who she is?" asked Terry as he flew out the ruins, backs to the bat mobile.  
  
"No idea. Though the fact about being Selina being the woman's grandmother is a bit suspicious," said Bruce looking through the database.  
  
"Yeah you got that right. Did you know Selina was pregnant at anytime?" asked Terry. 


End file.
